Conventional wireless power delivery charges a battery of an electronic device over a short range. Wireless charging has been limited to magnetic or inductive charging based solutions requiring the electronic device to be in contact with or within very close proximity to the wireless charger
In addition to the circuitry needed to support wireless charging and the short-range required for wireless charging, conventional wirelessly charged electronics also require separate circuitry for data communication. Support separate data communication such as Bluetooth™, Wi-Fi™, ZigBee™, etc. require additional hardware and power to communicate via associated communication channels. The power and cost associated with supporting these separate data communications are disadvantageous. Therefore, a need exists to implement wireless power circuitry that is capable of safely and effectively charging electronic devices over a larger distance and to utilize the same wireless power circuitry to also support two-way data communication between the electronic device and the wireless power charger.